


Class 78 group chat

by Roza4ka



Series: Danganronpa Crackfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: "gay" - @Jin Kirigiri 2020, 77 class is here!, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), BYAKUYA'S THROWING A PARTY, Celeste and Taka are siblings, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm back, Ishida ships Ishimondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka as Ishida | Kiyondo, Junko Chihiro and Souda work on monokuma together, KyonSyo rights, M/M, My First Fanfic, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Warning: Enoshima Junko, because I said so, because why not, btw who doesn't, chaos trio, chapter 5 is fucked up, chatfic, chatroom, everyone is drunk, gay shit, here comes my oc, jill chihiro aoi and hifumi helping their friends with their crushes, jill literally ships everyone with everyone, soudam and hagakureon jokes, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza4ka/pseuds/Roza4ka
Summary: Junko Enoshima decided to create a group chat for her classmates.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Danganronpa Crackfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894132
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	1. How the chaos began

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I have bad English, Im from Russia.  
> Hope you will like this xd

Junko Enoshima created group chat “Class 78 group chat“

Junko Enoshima added 15 people

Junko Enoshima changed 1 nickname

DESPAAAAIR: Hiiiiii everybody! I think we needed a group chat, so I made it! uwo

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Can someone explain me, what happened to our previous group chat?

Byakuya Togami: As I remember, everyone have been sending to much spam, and we decided to create another chat.

DESPAAAAIR: Waiiiiit, i forgot smt!

DESPAAAAIR changed 15 nicknames

DESPAAAAIR: Do u like ur new nicknames??? @w@

LuckyBoy: mine is really basic, but I think it fits me

DetectiveKirigiri: same

FanfictCreator: I’ll agree with Kirigiri and Naegi!

Better_than_you: Hate to admit it, but this is accurate

Writer-Side: i-i know no one cares a-about my op-pinion, but...

Killer-Side: Boooooooring!!!

Donut-Swimmer: I like my nickname!)

Weedman: rrrrrrrreeeeeeaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyyy?????

11037: this meme doesnt even exist in this timeline!

Junko-not-Junko: I can agree with Leon.

Hatsune_Miku: That nickname is actually cool! Thx, Junko ;3

UwUProgrammer: T-thanks, I guess?

Cornhair: that is not fun at all!

UltimateGay:…What?

VampireGothGirl: Quite interesting.

DESPAAAAIR: Awwwwwwesome! Wanna tolk about smt ?w? 

LuckyBoy: not really

DetectiveKirigiri: no

Better_than_you: no way

Killer-Side: nuuuh

Donut-Swimmer: no, but maybe later!

Weedman: nnnooooo

11037: nopenopenopenopenope

Junko-not-Junko: no.

Hatsune_Miku: Srry, but nah

UwUProgrammer: not at all...

Cornhair: Nether!

FanficCreator: No!

VampireGothGirl: No)

UltimateGay: No, I will not talk in this chat, until you change my nickname.

DESPAAAAIR: Arrrgh, u guys r booooring

DESPAAAIR changed 1 nickname

UltimateDowner: This one even worse!

DESPAAAIR changed 1 nickname

UltimateGay: Fine...

Junko-not-Junko: And what about me and Leon? Our nicknames make no sense.

DESPAAAAIR: oooooook :/

DESPAAAAIR changed 2 nicknames 

SoldierWolf: That one is fine

2cool4scholl: much better


	2. SPREAD THE CHAOS SPREAD THE CHAOS SPREAD THE CHAOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my AU and I can do whatever I want. So I'm adding Chaos Trio!

FanficCreator: ummm.... havent anyone see my sketch book? last time I saw it was yesterday in library o_o  
Vampiregothgirl: Have you searched in library?  
Fanficcreator: Sure I did!  
Better-than-you: I've been in library today, and only familiar to sketchbook thing I've seen was someones diary  
Writer-side: D-diary? Yesterday, I became J-Jill, but then I came back, m-my diary disappeared...  
Better-than-you: [picture.of.diary.jpg]  
Writer-side: Y-yes! Thats m-my diary!  
DetectiveKirigiri: Hmm... Touko, can we please speake with Jill?  
Writer-side: f-fine...  
Killer-side: WHATSUPJILLISHERE!  
Killer-side: OH, YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR HIFUMI'S SKETCHBOOK?! I HAVE IT!  
DetectiveKirigiri: *DUN DUN DUUUN*  
Better-than-you: That was obvious.  
Fanficcreator: Why did you stole it!?  
Killer-side: come on, yesterday it was reeeeeeeeeealy boring, and I just wanted to watch something! Good for me, what in your sketchbook I found many 'interesting' arts ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Fanficcreator: Give it back!  
Kiler-side: Yeah, yeah, tomorrow  
DetectiveKirigiri: ...And that is how another mystery has been solved  
DESPAAAAIR: WAITWaitwait! The "Blackened" should be punished!  
DetectiveKirigiri: ohnowhatisitthistime  
DESPAAAAIR: It's PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!!!!!!  
Killer-side: it was nice to chat with you, guys ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)  
DESPAAAAIR kicked Killer-side/Writer-side from "Class 78 group chat"  
UwUProgamer: F  
Donut_Swimmer: F  
Fanficcreator: F  
Cornhair: F  
2cool4school: F  
SoldierWolf: F  
LuckyBoy: F  
DetectiveKirigiri: F  
Better_than_you: You guys are stupid  
Weedman: F  
Hatsune_Miku: F  
VampireGothGirl: F  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
UltimateGay: @everyone I have a question for you  
Cornhair: Whats it?  
2cool4school: dude it's 3:47 am  
DESPAAAAIR: i'm suuuuuuuuur dis is intresting >:)  
VampireGothGirl: ...this is the first time I can agree with Junko...  
UwUProgrammer: Taka, r u ok???  
UltimateGay: First of all I need you to invite Jill  
DESPAAAAIR invited Touko Fukawa  
DESPAAAAIR changed 1 nickname  
HornyPsycho: WHATSUUUUUUP JILL IS ALIVE NOW!  
DetectiveKirigiri: I don't like this  
HornyPsycho: btw why am I here?????  
DESPAAAAIR: Taka has something to say ^-^  
UltimateGay: Have you ever heard 'bout "Ultimate Chaos Trio"?  
DetectiveKirigiri: I did  
UwUProgrammer: Me too  
2cool4school: who r u talking about???  
UltimateGay: Ultimate Chaos Trio - their story started a year after the world new about Genocide Jill. The trio involves Jill herself, Ishida and Taeko. No one ever seen Ishida and Taeko. They are just spreading chaos in whole Japan. At every place they do it, you can find note, which says "SPREAD THE CHAOS SPREAD THE CHAOS SPREAD THE CHAOS". Understood?  
2cool4school: Yeah, thx  
Cornhair: Why are you talking about it?  
UltimateGay: well...  
UltimateGay: Let me introduce myself. My name is Kyiondo Ishida, The Ultimate Chaos! Also known as Kyiotaka's second personality! Nice to meet you, peasants!


	3. Some gay shit

DESPAAAAIR changed 1 nickname

ChaoticBoi: also jILLJILLJILLJILL GUUUUURL LONG TIME NO SEE

HornyPsycho: ISHIDA BOIIIIIIIIII MISSED YA, ITS BEEN 3 MONTHS ALREAAAADY OWO

Cornhair: WHAT THE FUCK

UwUProgamer: wha o_O

Donut_Swimmer: what????

BuffGurl: ...

Fanficcreator: what

2cool4school: excusemebutwtf-

SoldierWolf: What?

LuckyBoy: what?!

DetectiveKirigiri: curios...

Better_than_you: I am confused

Weedman: wwhhaatt

Hatsune_Miku: how-

DESPAAAAIR: *grabs popcorn*

VampireGothGirl: Oh God, two idiots reunited.

Cornhair: I AM SO CONFUSED  
1 Taka has two personalities  
2 His second personality is part of Chaotic trio  
3 He is Jill's friend

ChaoticBoi: 4 Taeko is Celeste  
5 Celeste is my sister

Cornhair: I'M CONFUSED EVEN MORE

SoldierGurl: So we have: Ishida, Jill, Taeko, Junko  
SoldierGurl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llqWTJGUFeE

SoldierGurl left the chat

ChaoticBoi: hold up  
ChaoticBoi: Jill, WHY you didn't said me what taka has boyfriend?!

HornyPsycho: Srry, forgot ':)

Cornhair: wait, Taka has boyfriend?!

ChaoticBoi: are u stupid  
ChaoticBoi: u are his boyfriend

Cornhair: ...

HornyPsycho: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Donut_Swimmer: @DESPAAAAIR give me some popcorn >:(

DESPAAAAIR: i'm on my way to your doooooorm with bag of poooopcorn UwU

Donut_Swimmer: thx

2cool4school: Ishida, u got eeeeeverything rite

UwUProgrammer: I mean, u r not wrong owu

FanficCreator: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

HornyPsycho: get your own emoji ( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)

FanficCreator edited message: (⌒▽⌒)

DESPAAAAIR: Aoi open ur door u_u

Donut_Swimmer: Coming)

Cornhair: WE ARE N O T DATING!

ChaoticBoi: ar u kiDDING ME!?  
ChaoticBoi: I read your private chat  
ChaoticBoi: and thats not "what friends do"  
ChaoticBoi: thats real gay shit  
ChaoticBoi: lmao no wonder why his nickname here was "UltimateGay"

DESPAAAAIR: I created that nickname UwU

ChaoticBoi: this chat is in good hands ;)

HornyPsycho: btw where is Celeste?

DESPAAAAIR: she is eating popcorn with us

ChaoticBoi: oh god  
ChaoticBoi: i'm sorry

HornyPsycho: for what?

ChaoticBoi: for every message, what Ishida left

HornyPsycho: daaaaaamn, boring one is back

2cool4school: MONDO PLS STOP DON'T BREAK THE DOOR

ChaoticBoi: what?

FanficCreator: me, Leon and Jill are sitting in the library, he wants to kill us ＼(º □ º l|l)/

Weedman: lol, I need to see how Mondo will beat them up ;)

2cool4scholl: Hagakure, you're terrible friend >:(

Weedman: <3

HornyPsycho: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

2cool4school: I will punch you

ChaoticBoi: I need to stop Mondo!

UwUProgrammer: I'm coming with u!


	4. Byakuya is asshole

CLASS 78 GROUP CHAT

VampireGothGirl: Byakuya, I can't believe you've done this!

ChaoticBoi: Yes, I've thought you're better than THAT!

HornyPsycho: I HATE YOU KUYA

Better-than-you: You all deserved it!

ChaoticBoi: I'll bonk you while you're asleep

DESPAAAAIR: what r u talking 'bout??? OwO

HornyPsycho: HE DESTROYED OUR WEAPONS!!!!!! MY POOR SCISSORS!!!!!

ChaoticBoi: And my chaos hammer!!!

VampireGothGirl: He destroyed my sickle to.

Better-than-you: And I don't regret anything.

Donut_Swimmer: Btw, does anyone knows where is boxes of donuts, what were in pool?

Better-than-you: ...  
Better-than-you: You mean, they weren't empty?..

Donut_Swimmer: yOUDIDWHAT!?!?!

BuffGurl: You better apologize, Togami.

DESPAAAAIR: If we r talking 'bout missing stuff, had anyone seen my sketches of robo-bear? u_u

Better-than-you: You mean your fursona?

DESPAAAAIR: well no but actually yes

Better-than-you: ...This is stupid...

DESPAAAAIR: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtx0fdzRAp8

Better-than-you have been kicked out from chat

DESPAAAAIR: first of all i need to add someone

DESPAAAAIR invited Kazuichi Souda and SoldierWolf  
DESPAAAAIR changed 1 nickname

SoldierWolf: why-

SharkSimp: morning yall

DESPAAAAIR: BOI WE HAVE A TROUBLE

SharkSimp: what happened

UwUProgrammer: Hi, Souda and Mukuro! uwu  
UwUProgrammer: Byakuya throw away Monokuma's sketches. Do u have copy?

SharkSimp: of course i do!  
SharkSimp: so i scrolled up a bit. are u saying Byakuya will get away with this????

DESPAAAAIR: Hell no!  
DESPAAAAIR: I've prepared a special punishment for Byakuya Togami - Ultimate Rich-Bitch!

SharkSimp: what's it?????

DESPAAAAIR: He is going to have a party for all of us!  
DESPAAAAIR: btw anyone knows how many rooms he has?

LuckyBoi: 22

DESPAAAAIR: wHaT

DESPAAAAIR changed chat's name to "BYAKUYA'S THROWING A PARTY"

DESPAAAAIR: Everyone is going oooor....???? OwU

SharkSimp: i'm going!

UwUProgrammer: i'm in! OwO

ChaoticBoi: I'll go. I need to socialize more...

HornyPsycho: I am g-going to...

FanficCreator: I am surely going!

[everyone agreed]

DESPAAAAIR: soooo, there is still 5 free rooms! Let's invite someone from class 77 ?????

2cool4school: Let's invite Ibuki plz she's cool

Hatsune_Miku: agreed

DESPAAAAIR invited Ibuki Mioda  
DESPAAAAIR changed 1 nickname.

BiPunk: HEEEEEY! IBUKI'S HAPPY WHAT YOU INVITED HER TO HANG OUT WITH YOU!  
BiPunk: OOOOOOH, KUYA'S THROWING A PARTY!!??IBUKI IS SURELY IN!!  
BiPunk: ALSO, IBUKI WANT'S TO SAY, WHAT WE HAVE A NEW CLASSMATE!

DESPAAAAIR: Huh?

BiPunk: THAT WOULD'VE BEEN GREAT, IF PARTY WAS HER FIRST EXPERIENCE AT OUR SCHOOL!

DESPAAAAIR: yeah, that's great idea! invite her pls owo

BiPunk invited Haruka Simiju (heeeeeere comes my oc)  
DESPAAAAIR changed 1 name

WhoIsDat: Um... Hi? What's going on?  
WhoIsDat: Oh, I see. Someone is throwing a party! Did you just invited me?

DESPAAAAIR: Yep UwU

WhoIsDat: Thanks, then! Btw I don't know ANYONE here

DESPAAAAIR: Welp, when @everyone introduce yourself!  
DESPAAAAIR: I am JuNkO eNoShImA The Ultimate fashionista! (aka Despair)

UwUProgamer: My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, The Ultimate Programmer! Nice to meet you owo

Donut_Swimmer: I am Aoi Asahina, The Ultimate Swimmer!

Fanficcreator: Hifumi Yamada, The ultimate fanfic creator

Cornhair: I'm Mondo Oowada. Biker gang leader.

WhoIsDat: Srry, but your name is legit hilarious-

DESPAAAAIR: Looks like we found the person with good sense of humor

Corhair: stfu

2cool4school: Name is Leon Kuwata. The Ultimate Baseball Star.

SoldierWolf: Mukuro Ikusaba, Soldier.

LuckyBoy: I am Makoto Naegi. I've got into this scholl by pure luck.

WhoIsDat: Like Nagito did.

DetectiveKirigiri: Kyoko Kirigiri. Is my talent really that important?

WhoIsDat: ...The Ultimate Detective..?

DetectiveKirigiri: ...maaaaaybe

Weedman: Yasuhiro Hagakure, The Ultimate Clairvoyant.

DESPAAAAIR: And his nickname is a looong story.

WhoIsDat: Yeah, I'm sure this is really loooooooong story.

Hatsune_Miku: Sayaka Maizono, The Ultimate Idol. I am sure you already heard about me ;)

VampireGothGirl: Celestia Ludenberg. You can call me Celeste. I am The Ultimate Gambler.

ChaoticBoi: My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I am The Ultimate Moral Compass!

WhoIsDat: Should I ask, why moral compass has a nickname like that?

DESPAAAAIR: Scroll up.

WhoIsDat: How many people with mpd is here..?

SoldierWolf: 3

WhoIsDat: Your school life is hella interesting...

BuffGurl: Sakura Ogami, The Ultimate Martial Artist.

HornyPsycho: Touko F-Fukawa. I am writer...

WhoIsDat: And I am Haruka Simiju. The Ultimate Chess Player. Nice to meet all of you! UwO

DESPAAAAIR: soooooo, we still have 3 free places. Who should we invite?

WhoIsDat: We can invite Nagito!

LuckyBoy: And Hajime

DESPAAAAIR invited Nagito Comaeda and Hajime Hinata  
DESPAAAAIR changed 2 nicknames

HOOOPE: hello everyone! :)

Ahogay: Morning! Why did you invited us?

DESPAAAAIR: scroll up pls

HOOOPE: Wow, why did you, Ultimates, invited such a useless and talentless person like me?

WhoIsDat: Canyouplsstopityouarenotuseless-

DESPAAAAIR: Anyways, there is one place left. I'll just invite random person.

DESPAAAAIR invited Gundam Tanaka  
DESPAAAAIR changed 1 nickname

Furry: So, I scrolled up for a bit. As I can see, you have pretty valid reason to summon me in this group chat.

SharkSimp: stfu  
SharkSimp: omg, why from every single person you could've invited, why random choose him?

Furry: As I see, you're very egoistic person.

SharkSimp: no, I just hate u

DESPAAAAIR changed 1 nickname

SharkTsundere: let's pretend I haven't seen this.

HornyPsycho: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

DESPAAAAIR invited Better-than-you

DESPAAAAIR: Welcome back ;)


	5. whole ronpa in a nutshell

Better-than-you: What the hell this is supposed to mean?

DESPAAAAIR: scroll up you stupid boi

Better-than-you: Actually, my parents will come back from France only next week, so I can throw party.  
Better-than-you: but I didn't said I will!

DESPAAAAIR: boiiiiii this is ur punishment for being asshole

LuckyBoy: he isn't that bad >:(

DESPAAAAIR: he iiiiiis

Better-than-you: Actually, I think this is going to be interesting experience. Fine, you all are welcome in my house tomorrow. Is 6 pm okay for you?

[everyone is ok with that time]

Better-than-you: Great. I will prepare everything. See you all later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

DESPAAAAIR: First of all i'm bored of some usernames soooooo

DESPAAAAIR changed 4 usernames

LuckyEgg: That one is a bit more creative

NoShitSherlock: fine by me

Weeb: is dis gud or bad??? (=^･ｪ･^=)

Dizpear: Second of all  
Dizpear: Can I buy alcohol to our party??? o-o

Better-than-you: Whatever. 

WhoIsDat: Buy.

HornyPsycho: YES PLEASE THANKYOGUGVBnhjgvbnbhjghf  
HornyPsycho: Please, don't bring alcohol!

ChaoticBoi: BUY EVERY SINGLE BOTTLE!

Dizpear: bruh i left almost al my moni at home

ChaoticBoi: Than steal it!

Dizpear: Oh, yeah! Thx shizo boi!

[few minutes later]

SoldierWolf: Junko just brought home 15 bottles of alcohol, spears, about 50 baseballs, butter, matches and toy fire truck. Should I be scared?

Dizpear: You better be.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka have been very nervous, standing in front of such big home. It looked more like a castle, to be honest. Time was 5:37. She've been wearing pink hoodie, and chequered red-purple skirt. Short ponytail, brown, halfly yellow hair. She signed, and pressed the doorbell.

"Who is that?" - calm voice asked almost at the same moment.

"Um... That's Haruka! From class 77. You've invited me, remember?"

"HEEEEEY, HARU!" - girl, filled with energy, opened the door. Simiju could easily recognize her - Junko Enoshima. She dragged confused girl in house.

Expect Fashionista, there was only three people. Byakuya Togami, Mukuro Ikusaba and boy, who she couldn't recognize.

"Ehh.. Hello everyone? Junko, Mukuro, Byakuya aaaand...'

"Oh! I'm Makoto Naegi! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, same!"

Togami and Mukuro both were setting the table. Junko was unpacking whole alcohol from bag from corner of living room. There seemed to be everything from strange stuff she bought(or stole).

"Can I help you?"

"Hm?" - Togami thought about it for few seconds - "Actually, you can bring tableware from kitchen. Here is the list of everything we need" - he gave Simiju, as it's easy to understand, list. Like that few minutes past.

Others came. First three was Taka, Mondo and Chihiro. Then, arguing about something, came Souda and Gundam. Then others came as well. The last two was Hiro and Leon, who've been late for 15 minutes.

At first, everything was calm. Everyone have been talking about stuff. Tanaka adopted new cat, Ibuki sang her new song, Nagito was just surprised, what "The Ultimates invited such trash at their party", Celeste tried to play poker with someone, Mukuro almost shooted Leon (by accident, #DontGiveMatchesToSayaka (she almost burnt down everyone. dont ask. just dont ask.), and other stuff. They finally played poker (of course Celeste won, but it was pretty long game. Who new, what Kyoko is so good in poker?). Then, they tried to summon a demon ("You can't summon a demon, because miss Enoshima is already here" - Hifumi).

But the real "fun" started, then Junko pulled alcohol out of bag.  
—————————-  
“Does someone... remember, what happened?” - Byakuya came down the stairs, almost falling.

“You all were drunk, and got into very... strange fight” - Kyoko was only person, who remembered everything, because she wasn’t drinking last night. - “I have a video. Then everyone else will come I’ll show it to you”

From kitchen both heared Taka’s voice - “Argh... my head hurts... Are you guys okay?..” - he entered living hall. Touko have been following him.

Soon, everyone met in the dining hall.

“Since you all came” - Kyoko pulled out her phone - “I’ll show you video of what happened”  
————————————————  
Junko locked all windows and doors. “LET OUR KILLING GAME BEGIN!”

Camera switches to Sayaka, who tried to pierce Leon, using a fork. He took it away from Maizono, and threw back in her.

“IMA DEAD NOW BITCH” - Sayaka yelled, lying on the floor.

“I dunno wtf is happening, but aight ima head out” - Mukuro tried to open the window

“NOT SO FAST” - Junko threw spear at her sister, but missed.

“LEON DID YOU KILLED SAYAKA” - Makoto’ve been watching at both of them.

“YEAH HE DID IT” - camera showed Junko, pulling out baseballs from bag - “PUNISHMENT TIIIIIME” 

“NO PLS I DON’T WANT TO DIE” - Leon tried to run away from Junko, who have been throwing baseballs at him.  
—————————----------------------------------------------------------------  
Video stopped. But than another started  
—————————----------------------------------------------------------------  
Junko opened door to kitchen and second floor - “YALL ENJOY YOUR NEW WORLD”

Camera swithed again, that time Mondo was just throwing plates around. Unfortunately for Chihiro, he run in the wrong place in the wrong moment, and got hit by plate.

At that moment, Byakuya was writing “blood lust” with pink paint. - “EVERYONE THE KILLER IS JILL LOOK”

Jill, appeared out of nowhere - “NO U”

Celeste, entering the living room, said - “But what if it was Mondo?”

Camera showed Ishida, who right at that moment have been fighting with Hifumi over “chaos hammer” and yelled “NOPE NONONO NAH NO WRONG”

“NOT WRONG!” - Junko yelled and threw a pack of butter in Mondo.  
———————————————-----------------------  
Video stopped again. Third video began.  
—————————---------------------------------  
Who could’ve expected, what Hifumi will take hammer away?

Yamada hit Ishida with it, not noticing what Celeste stands behind him. - “SO YOU HAVE CHOSEN DEATH” - and punched him into wall.

At that moment, Yasuhiro, who slept under table during whole fight, showed up - “Ok what happened?”

“DID YA KILLED TAKA AND HIFUMI” - Aoi spoke, first time during whole fight.

“Wait arE THEY DEAD?”

“YOU KILLED THEM YEAH?!”

“NOWHATSWRONG” - Makoto decided to take part in “debates” - “Celeste killed Hifumi!”

“When who killed Kiyotaka?”

“That was Hifumi”

"How-"

"AAAAAAND YOU'RE RIGHT" - Juko tried to find matches, but remembered, what Sayaka stole them -"OhshitIhaveonlyfiretruckleft.... bUT I'M STILL GOING TO PUNISH YOU LUDENBERG" - Junko stood up and threw toy fire truck at Celeste.

"If you don't mind me, I'll go to sleep" - Gambler said and walked to her room. Leon, Mondo and Hifumi did the same thing, while other "dead" people decided to stay and watch.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Another video started  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura decided to go to sleep.

Byakuya looked room around - "Where is Sakura?"

"Oh did someone KILLED her?!" - Makoto was panicking

"Yeah, and that was me!" - everyone gave Aoi confused look

"Bruh nu that was me!" - Hiro said

"Ahem r u stupid that was me!" - Jill looked more confused than others

"So who killed her?" - Byakuya looked as calm as always

"No, that's wrong!" - Makoto shouted - " She left by herself!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"OH GOD GUYS I HAVE NOTICED SOMETHING" - Byakuya looked shocked

"What is it???" - Makoto asked

"MUKURO IS D E A D!"

"OH GOD YOU'RE RIGHT SHE ID DEAD BUT WHO KILLED HER?!"

"MAKOTO WAS DAT YOU?!" - Aoi joined their conversation

"YEAH MAKOTO U ARE K I L L E R HOW DARE YOU!!" - so did Jill

"YALL ARE WRONG" - Junko maniacally laughed - "I'M THE KILLER AND I'M GOING TO BE PUNISHED" - Junko jumped into bunch of stuff she have been throwing at "Blackeneds". Mukuro stood up and dragged Junko to her room.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last video came to end. Everyone looked confused and embarrased


	6. "Your crushes are stupid but we will help you" and "Everyone is gay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this. Is that how plot looks like????

Dizpear changed chat name to "Ultimate Memes"

ChaoticBoi: I have only 1 question  
ChaoticBoi: @SharkTsundere @Furry @BiPunk @HOOOPE @Ahogay @WhoIsDat  
ChaoticBoi: What you were doing at party?

HOOOPE: I almost burned down the kitchen. Not surprising for such trash like me.

Ahogay: I have been saving kitchen and Nagito

WhoIsDat: I recorded fight, as Kyoko did  
WhoIsDat: promise me you wont kill me then I'll say it to you

Dizpear: We can't promise aaaaaaanything

ChaoticBoi: No one is not going to kill you!

WhoIsDat: Fine  
WhoIsDat: I posted it on youtube.

ChaoticBoi: forget what I said  
ChaoticBoi: I'll fuckin kill you

NoShitSherlok: by the way I did the same thing

VampireGothGirl: Traitor!

WhoIsDat: SOMEONE IS TRYING TO BREAK MY DOOR  
WhoIsDat: PLS HELP

UwUProgamer: F

Donut_Swimmer: F

Weeb: F

Cornhair: F

2cool4school: F

SoldierWolf: F

LuckyEgg: F

NoShitSherlock: F

Better_than_you: F

Weedman: F

Hatsune_Miku: F

VampireGothGirl: F

Dizpear: F

HOOOPE: F

Ahogay: are you all going to just send F in chat and will not try to save her?

SharkTsundere: F

Furry: F

Ahogay: really?

WhoIsDat: don't worry knocking stopped

HOOOPE: I have good news to!  
HOOOPE: Yesterday my crush said he cares about me!

2cool4school: can't relate

LuckyEgg: can't relate

VampireGothGirl: can't relate

Furry: can't relate

Dizpear: do yall have crushes?

Weeb: that's why i don't

Touko Fukawa created a new group chat

Touko Fukawa changed chat's name to " Your crushes are stupid but we’ll help you"

Touko Fukawa added Aoi Asahina, Chihiro Fujisaki

Touko Fukawa changed 3 nicknames

MainHorny: @everyone @everyone @everyone

Donuts4life: What's the problem?

GamerChild: I'm here

MainHorny: Since we're shippers i think we should help our friends with their crushes!

GamrChild: good idea, but who are we going to help? owu

MainHorny: I'm glad you asked!

MainHorny added Leon Kuwata, Makoto Naegi, Celestia Ludenberg and Gundam Tanaka

MainHorny changed 4 nicknames

Emoboy: Morning, mortals

Naeggi: Hello everyone!

11037: what is that

FrenchLiar: Quite interesting idea for the chat.

Emoboy: oh wait  
Emoboy: lmao you sound like you can help me

Naeggi: wait you sound like a normal person

MainHorny: ANYWAYS first of all we need to know who are your crushes

Gamerchild : I'm sure no1 of you is going to say us so easy :<  
Gamerchild: But you need to answer two questions!  
1 Is this someone from 77-78 class  
2 Is this girl or boy

Naeggi: yes, boy

Emoboy: ^^^

FrenchLiar: yes, girl

11037: yes, boy

Weeb: There is no heteros in this chat???

MainHorny: lol why r u even surprised

Gamerchild: no idea  
Gamerchild: but we all can agree, what Makoto’s crush is Byakuya.

MainHorny: agreed

Donuts4life: yeah

Naeggi: was that THAT obvious?

Donuts4life: it was 

Ultimate memes

3:56 am

2cool4school: @everyone I need to tell you something

Weedman: what is it?

2cool4school: I am fay  
2cool4school: wait no  
2cool4school: gsy  
2cool4school: agy  
2cool4school: gau  
2cool4school: argh

Weedman: it’s ok take your time

2cool4school: BOYZ

HornyPsycho: gay

2cool4school: yeah that

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

BOYZ: i dunno should i laugh or search for knifes

Weedman: As I can see u r laughing

UwUProgrammer: what are u doing at his dorm? It’s like 4 am?? And y u are not sleeping???

HornyPsycho: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

BOYZ: We are playing Animal crossing

UwUProgrammer: U ARE PLAYING ANIMAL CROSSING AND U DIDN'T INVITED ME?????

BOYZ: Srry we can play all together later

ChaoticBoi: You all should sleep!

UwUProgrammer: But we don't have school tomorrow!

ChaoticBoi: Anyways!!!  
ChaoticBoi: By the way, what is "animal crossing"?

UwUProgrammer: rEALLY?  
UwUProgrammer: I’ll explain you in private chat 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
6:53 am

Kiyotaka Ishimaru created new chat

Kiyotaka Ishimaru changed chats name to “Everyone is gay”

Kiyotaka Ishimaru added Hifumi Yamada

Kiyotaka Ishimaru changed 2 nicknames

Weeb: 0-0

Ishida’sHere: sup! listen, this is basically “Since we're shippers i think we should help our friends with their crushes!” chat but with other people sooooo

Ishida’sHere added Yasuhiro Hagakure, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri and Kazuichi Souda

Ishida’sHere changed 4 nicknames

420: what why

Legami: What is this, peasant?

Kyowo: Kind of confusing, but I have the idea of what’s going on

BabyShark: HA too late! I already digged our relationship into a pit 

Ishida’sHere: ANYWAYS, I’LL TRY TO HELP ALL OF YOU!  
Ishida'sHere: Also I know who all of your crushes is  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your crushes are stupid but we’ll help you

1:34 pm

MainHorny: @Naeggi !!!!

Naeggi: what?

MainHorny: I heard Togami talking on the phone! He is free today, and wants to go to Starbucks around 3 pm!! Invite him!!!

Naeggi: Are you sure this is good idea?

MainHorny: Ofc! Trust me!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone is gay

2:43 pm

Legami: @Ishida’sHere As you already said, you know who my crush is, right?

Ishida'sHere: yeah, that's Makoto

Legami: then  
Legami: @everyone !!!

420: hey

BabyShark: what.

Kyowo: did something happened?

Legami: it sure did  
Legami: MAKOTO INVITED ME TO STARBUCKS SO BASICALLY I'M GOING ON A DATE RN  
Legami: BYE PEASANTS

420: wow

BabyShark: what a lucky asshole

Kyowo: I'm not sure, what this can be called "date" but ok.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your crushes are stupid but we’ll help you

2:44 pm

Naeggi: @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MainHorny: WHAT?????

GamerChild: what is it, Makoto?

Emoboy: Your news are good or bad?

FrenchLiar: I hope it's good.

Naeggi: IT IS!!!!  
Naeggi: I INVITED KUYA TO STARBUCKS, AND HE AGREED!!!!!!!!

MainHorny: YAY! First date!

GamerChild: Congrats, Makoto! :3

Emoboy: Congratulations, Ultimate Lucky Student

FrenchLiar: I hope everything will be alright.

—————————————

Everyone is gay

4:03 pm

Legami: @everyone I’m back

Weeb: how everything went???? (^-^)

BabyShark: welp, the fact what you alive is already good news.

420: I’m sure “date” was hella awkward

Legami: I thought same thing, but that was not so bad. I’ve tried to start the conversation, but I did’t really knew what to talk about. But he managed to talk with me normally. And I could’ve wrote 10 pages of how cute and wholesome he is, but I have plans. Bye.

BabyShark: jeez he is real simp

Weeb: he is ‘-‘

Ishida’sHere: he is

420: he is

Kyowo: he is

——————————————  
Your crushes are stupid but we’ll help you

4:05

Naeggi: @everyone IM BACK IT WAS COOL HE HAVEN’T BEEN MEAN HE TALKED TO ME (im to stupid to understand the theme tho) HE HAVE BEEN SO NICE AND FRIENDLY I THOUGHT HE WILL BE AS MEAN AS HE ALWATSBMYSEJLHAFKOTEWG

MainHorny: damn boi r u ok?

Donuts4life: he is ok he is just simp

Emoboy: Congratulations, Naegi.

Naeggi: thx i jusdghsrjkss


	7. That game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every chatfic has this game, so why not?

Ultimate Memes

4:58 pm

Dizpear deleted 5 people from chat (that was people from 77 class)

Dizpear: Y’ALL LISTEN UP!!!!!

Dizpear: @everyone !!!!

Dizpear: I’m about ruin your secret’s whole career!!!

Dizpear changed 11 nicknames

Dizpear: btw, nothing here is canon(expect one) and a/n’s headcanons/jokes

Dizpear: y’all already know the ruuuules ÙwÚ

StalksCeleste: What is that supposed to mean?

AlmostBurntTheirHome: Curios.

HasTwoMoms: oh

Medium: waitwhatwhy

Furry [lmao again]: I hate you Junko

DrunkOil: ILL FUCKING KILL YOU OFF

GalleryIsFullOfCursedMemes: Language!

DrunkOil: Taka?

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

ChaoticBoi: . . .  
ChaoticBoi: I-

Medium: lol Taka wtf

BtsFan: wait, I know who @Furry is!  
BtsFan: MUKURO IKUSABA

HasTwoMoms: THE SIXTEENTH STUDENT

StalksCeleste: LYING HIDDEN SOMEWHERE IN THIS SCHOOL

DrunkOil: THE ONE THEY CALL THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR

Medium: WATCH OUT FOR HER

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

ChaoticBoi: Is this reference what I am too “in another timeline” to understand?

SoldierWolf: Sayaka, traitor!  
SoldierWolf: oops

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

Hatsune_Miku: Welp, my secret isn’t THAT bad!

TracedArtsInPast: so, who left?

DrunkOil: uh

Medium: *chuckles* I’m in danger

StalksCeleste: I am still here

AlmostBurntTheirHome: .

HasTwoMoms: I am sstill here too

LuckyEgg: my name haven’t been changed

UwUProgrammer: mine too!

Donuts_Swimmer: Same

BuffGurl: .

Dizpear: eeh I dunno your secrets

Simp: ...this chat is cringe

WantsToBeUltimateMusician: sup yall

Medium: Hiiii, Leon

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

BOYZ: eh not like it was so hard to guess

Dizpear: Shut up I’m trying my best >:(

BOYZ: fiiiiiiine

TraecedArtsInPast: @StalksCeleste ... miss Kirigiri?

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

NoShitSherlock: I *can* explain

AlmostBurntTheirHome: Great. Then I would like to see you tomorrow at 7 pm at restroom and hear your explanation.  
AlmostBurntTheirHome: Oh

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

NoShitSherlock: I’ll come, don’t worry.

———————————————

Everyone is gay

Kyowo: My funeral will be tomorrow at 9 pm. You all are invited.

—————————————

Your crushes are stupid but we’ll help you

MainHorny: Should I congrat you or be afraid for you?

FrenchLiar: yes

———————————————

Ultimate Memes

Dizpear: oh wait u know wut i have better nickname idea for @HasTwoMoms

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

FuckedMakotosSister: I mean you are not wrong

LuckyEgg: EXCUSE ME W H A T

Simp: Toko/Jill/Jack/Syo/Sho or however you are

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

LuckyEgg: E X P L A I N

HornyPsycho: All I allow you to know what it is true for like 5 months

LuckyEgg: HOWWHYWHATASJRFKDAHL

Simp: I just saw Makoto running into kitchen. He took knife and vent to Toko’s dorm. Rest In Peace. Will not be missed.

VampireGothGirl: Don’t pretend what you are so calm. I can hear you laughing from another floor.

HornyPsycho: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING TOGAMI I THOUGHT WE WERE F R I E N D S

Simp: wait-

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

More-simp-than-you: As I already said, this chat and “game” are stupid and just useless waste of time

Dizpear: sooooo who is still in game?

TracedArtsInPast: I am here, miss Enoshima

DrunkOil: egh

Medium: There is only three of us in game  
Medium: @TracedArtsInPast Hifumi, right?

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

Weeb: I AM SORRY! IT WAS LONG AGO!

Dizpear: chiiiiill

Dizpear: sooooo it’s only 2 left

DrunkOil: ANYWAYS  
DrunkOil: ENOSHIMA YOU WIL FUCKING D I E

UwUProgrammer: Mondo?

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

Medium: aight ima head out

Dizpear changed 1 nickname

Weedman: But did y’all really thought I am the “Ultimate Clairvoyant” then every my prediction has only 30%

BOYZ: Makes sense

Dizpear: agh u r borin  
Dizpear: I need to create a killing game to cheer myself up 

LuckyEgg: Jokes on you I am protag

NoShitSherlock: Jokes on you I am support

More-simp-than-you: If you think I’m going to say “Jokes on you I am antag” then you are wrong

LuckyEgg: aw :(

More-simp-than-you: *sigh*  
More-simp-than-you: Jokes on you. I am antagonist.

HornyPsycho: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Weedman: Your nickname fits very well

ChaoticBoi: You all make jokes about Byakuya being a simp  
ChaoticBoi: But honestly, more than half of you simps to

LuckyEgg: oh god u r rite :0

ChaoticBoi: I am ÙwÚ 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Memes

1:43 am

BOYZ: Do we have math homework?

ChaoticBoi: I am very sorry for using such language, but what the actual fuck? Evrn if somenoe of us livw in dorms, wr dot’n have scool or hw!

BOYZ: oh wait  
BOYZ: yeah my bad

Weedman: did Taka just cursed?!  
Weedman: Since Mondo isn’t here rn, I’ll say it  
Weedman: However of you corrupted the most innocent person here could not be forgiven and should be burned alive

Dizpear: Yasuhiro in third chapter be like:

Weedman: Junko stop referring to the things what never happened

BOYZ: eh strange  
BOYZ: anyways why y’all don’t sleep

Weedman: I woke up because of notifications

ChaoticBoi: Same

Dizpear: sleeping is for weak. I’m working on my plan of world domination.

ChaoticBoi: ...  
ChaoticBoi: I think we need to isolate her

BOYZ: agreed

Weedman: ^^^

SharkTsundere added himself to chat because yes

SharkTsundere: Did someone said... isolate?

ChaoticBoi: Yes. Why are you asking?

SharkTsundere: oh, nothing! it’s not like I locked her inside of old hotel or something, heh!

ChaoticBoi: what

Dizpear gave admin privileges to UwUProgrammer

UwUProgrammer: * hacker voice * My mission here is done.

Hatsune_Miku: y’all slerp pls

UwUProgrammer: slerp

BOYZ: slerp

Weedman: slerp

SharkTsundere: slerp

ChaoticBoi: slerp

Weedman: is this Taka or Ishida???

ChaoticBoi: No idea  
ChaoticBoi: Who sm I?  
ChaoticBoi: What my life is?  
ChaoticBoi: Who are ypu all?  
ChaoticBoi: nvm I am probsbly just tured bte

UwUProgrammer: haha.energetic.drinks.go.brr.brr.png  
UwUProgrammer: Two variations: I’ll die vs I won’t sleep next month

Weedman: what  
Weedman: why

UwUProgrammer: I need to work on my AI and that’s hella hard and long and stuff

Dizpear: nooo chi donr die!!!!  
Dizpear: you nwed to wait hntil secind chspter!!!

UwUProgrammer muted Dizpear for 4 hours. Reason: “Bitch”

UwUProgrammer: aight imma head out

Weedman: and I’ll actually go to sleep

BOYZ: good night homo  
BOYZ: homie*  
BOYZ: eh same thing

HornyPsycho: I just woke up and that was the first thing I’ve seen  
HornyPsycho: should I say how much I love this chat?


	8. How do I name chapters

Ultimate Memes

4:11 am

Dizpear: y’all @everyone if u have to execute Jin Kirigiri what u prefer:  
1 Lock him in rocket and sent to space  
2 Sit him at desk which slowly moves to machine which will squeeze him

NoShitSherlock: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

BOYZ: I’d prefer first. First one is more epic

Hatsune_Miku: No, that doesn’t fit him at all! Second is better.

Weedman: I dunno, second is better for Makoto or Kyoko

NoShitSherlock: eXCUSE ME WHAT THE HELL

Dizpear: okay 2 vs 1 I’ll choose first  
Dizpear: @VampireGothGirl how would you like to be executed?

VampireGothGirl: Burnt down, as a witch

NoShitSherlock: This conversation is cursed

Dizpear: what if u  
Dizpear: wanted to be burnt down  
Dizpear: but mastermind said  
Dizpear: FIRETRUCK

VampireGothGirl: Ouch

Dizpear: @UwUProgrammer how should we execute AI on the computer

UwUProgrammer: strange question  
UwUProgrammer: you can just squeeze computer owu

Dizpear: thx Chi

SoldierWolf: I think we just need to use all mentioned executions on Junko

Dizpear: gREAT IDEA SIS!

SoldierWolf: wha-

NoShitSherlock: That was all?

Dizpear: yeah I’ll prepare other executions later

——————————————

Ultimate Memes

5:32 am

Hatsune_Miku:  
Society: Nooooo, u r girl and idol, u can’t date another girl!!!!!  
Me: haha lesbianity go brrrr

UwUProgrammer: l e s b i a n i t y

UwUProgrammer changed 1 nickname

LesbianityGoBrr: :)

UwUProgrammer: shaking hands meme: leon and sayaka - having name referring to their come out

LesbianityGoBrr: btw why you are not asleep rn?????

ChaoticBoi: Good morning day night evening  
ChaoticBoi: have you ever questioned your existence?????  
ChaoticBoi: Maybe we all just robots programmed to act like we are alive or maybe our whole life is just simulation or dream or maybe we all are characters of game or fanfiction or fanfiction about game?????

LesbianityGoBrr: Taka, are you okay?

UwUProgrammer: I dunno he came to my dorm last night and asked for energetic drink because he had some stuff to do but almost fell asleep. Then I agreed he just took 10 drinks and left only 5 to me.

Weedman: Where did you got those drinks???

UwUProgrammer: Junko gave it to me 0-0

Weedman: ...  
Weedman: @BOYZ @Cornhair we need to kill someone

BOYZ: Where we should meet?

Weedman: @Dizpear where are you?

Dizpear: Im at Arts room ÙwÚ

Dizpear deleted 1 message

Weedman: You got it. Bring any weapons with you. A body is about to be discovered.

Dizpear: YOU DARE USE MY OWN SPELLS AGAINST ME?!

SoldierWolf: RIP my sis. Never loved, never missed <3

———————————————

6:21

Dizpear: im alive òwó  
Dizpear: but my legs awe bwoken and i need to stay in hospital fow few weeks TwT

UwUProgrammer: Wow, since then you three entered that killing mode???

Cornhair: Since always

BOYZ: since now

Weedman: Since I became part of that group of dorks. If someone messes up with someone of us this person is grounded. Killed, cursed, attacked, burnt, stabbed, squeezed, poisoned or whatever. But no one in this world gets out with this. N o o n e

BOYZ: i am afraid of you

Weedman: aw :<

BOYZ: nvm

Weedman: now I need a hug >_<

BOYZ: Are u at ur dorm?

Weedman: yes

BOYZ: k im coming

Weedman: <3

HornyPsycho: gay ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

UwUProgrammer: gay

Donut_Swimmer: gay

Weeb: gay ^-^

Dizpear: gay

VampireGothGirl: Gay

BuffGurl: Pretty gay

Jin Kirigiri entered the chat

Jin Kirigiri: gay

Jin Kirigiri left the chat

NoShitSherlock: DAD WHY-

HornyPsycho: KYAHAHA JIN KIRIGIRI JOINED THE DARK SIDE

Donut_Swimmer: I don’t believe my eyes anymore  
Donut_Swimmer: y’all are just hallucinations

ChaoticBoi: Someone in this chat finally understood me

————————————-----------------------------------------------------

6:24

Touko Fukawa created new chat  
Touko Fukawa changed chats name to “Shippers Squad”  
Touko Fukawa added 5 people  
Touko Fukawa changed 5 nicknames

Thing1: MORNING LADIES GENTLEMENS AND CHIHIRO  
Thing1: I just wanna bet on who from our ships are going to start dating first  
Thing1: But we anyways will just talk here about all this shipper stuff

Thing2: i hAVE DE POWER TO FITE GOD ŌWÓ

Thing1: Taka, darling, you are not in condition to chat here, you need to rest

Thing2: RESTING IS FOR WEAK

Thing1: Pls don’t kill anyone  
Thing1: Without me

Thing2: OK I’LL CALL YA LATER BYE

Thing1: @everyone are u even here

2Disreal: Here, miss!

doNUT: I’m in

HackerKid: Hi ÙwÚ

Dizpear: DESPAAAAIR

Thing1: Y’all should make your bets. However guesses takes everything.

HackerKid: 20 dollars on Ishimondo. They’re not so stupid, they’ll understand everything soon.

Thing1: 17 dollars on Naegami. They are reaaaaal simps for each over, that will be hard to NOT notice!

doNUT: Jokes on you 69 dollars on Hagakureon!

HackerKid: that was very cash money of you :0

2disreal: 15 dollars. Soudam. Btw we need to add them back to the main chat!

————————————————

UwUProgrammer added SharkTsundere and EmoFurry

Dizpear: Oh, those gays awe back!  
Dizpear: guys*

SharkTsundere: Perish

Dizpear: You alweady bullied me :(  
Dizpear: I will make you cweate deathly machines what will execute 4 people fwom my class :3

EmoFurry: You better sleep with one eye opened this night, Enoshima.

Dizpear: this is because I called u gay or because I am creeping out your bf

EmoFurry: Unimportant question from unimportant mortal

Dizpear: THOSE THREE DUMBASSES ALREADY BROKE MY LEG AND NOW THIS ONE?! GOD, I DIDN’T DESERVED SUCH PAIN!

SoldierWolf: Oh no you did  
SoldierWolf: RIP my sis. Never loved, never missed x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write comments pls TwT


	9. FINALLY SOMETHING INTERESTING HAPPENS!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celesgiri rights!

Shippers Squad

4:12 am

Thing2: G’morning im back to normal  
Thing2: btw 15 dollars on Celesgiri

Thing1: Why dont u sleep

Thing2: Why dont U sleep?

Thing1: Fair

—————————————-

Everyone is gay

10:34 am

Kyowo: i  
Kyowo: i just  
Kyowo: @everyone

Ishida’sHere: Wut

420: what

Weeb: ?

BabyShark: Whaaaat????

Kyowo: I didn’t really understood what happened  
Kyowo: but  
Kyowo: I guess I am dating Celeste now

Ishida’sHere: WHY ARE YOU TELLING THIS ONLY NOW???  
Ishida’sHere: Congrats btw

Weeb: How??? Then???  
Weeb: oh right congratulations

BabyShark: That’s a good news :D

420: Yay :>

Kyowo: I seriously don’t understand how that happened  
Kyowo: Remember what Celeste said me to meet her at dining hall and explain myself?  
Kyowo: I spilled what I have crush on her. And she said that’s mutually. And now we are like DATING  
Kyowo: I guess I can leave this chat now

Kyowo left the chat

———————————————

Your crushes are stupid but we’ll help you

10:57 am

FrenchLiar: y’all @everyone  
FrenchLiar: I am dating Kyoko now  
FrenchLiar: Aight ima head out

FrenchLiar left the chat

—————————————

Shippers Squad

11:14

Thing2: HA HELLO THERE  
Thing2: @everyone  
Thing2: @everyone  
Thing2: @everyone

Thing1: dammit

doNUTS: I am happy for Celeste and Kyoko, but  
doNUTS: THIS IS UNFAIR

2Disreal: ;-;

HackerKid: dad pls no

Thing2: YALL WILL PAY FOR YOUR MISTAKES  
Thing2: Come to gym and bring your money :)))))

HackerKid: damn u r going to have 121 dollars daaaamn

Dizpear: HA i havent made bet ÙwÚ

11:43

Thing1: We need second round

Thing2: @Dizpear you better participate to :))))))))

doNUTS: I am NOT changing my mind. 69 dollars. Hagakureon.

Weeb: I’ll bet on Ishimondo this time. Price up - 25 dollars.

Thing2: Naegami and 42 dollars

Thing1: Soudam this time. 19 dollars

Dizpear: eeeeh  
Dizpear: Sayaka x Mukuro (no idea how this ship is called lmao) and 123 dollars

doNUTS: goddammitwhysomany

HackerKid: Guess I’ll take Sakuraoi. 12 dollars.

doNUTS: If you’ll promise to share 1/3 with me I’ll try to make sure you’ll win ;)

HackerKid: Deal

Thing1: Hey THIS is unfair!

doNUTS: eXCUSE ME WE DONT HAVE RULES HERE!

Thing1: oh wait oh right

Celeste added herself because yes  
Celeste changed 1 nickname

Gothgf: Morning ladies and gentlemens and Chihiro

Thing1: how did you even-

Gothgf: As I can see, you are making bets on however starts dating sooner?  
Gothgf: Did someone already put their money on Ishimondo?

Weeb: Me, mistress

Gothgf: I’ll bet 30 dollars on them to. If we’ll win - money will be shared 50/50. Deal?

Weeb: Deal.  
———————————————

Ultimate Memes

2:54 pm

Dizpear: @Cornhair r u hewe???

Cornhair: Wtf do you need?!

Dizpear: If I would’ve tuwned u into food what food it would’ve been??? OwO

Cornhair: You butter stop saying stupid shit.  
Cornhair: better*

Dizpear: Oki doki i’ll tuwn u in buttew ^-^

Cornhair: What is wrong with you, bitch?!

SoldierWolf: Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was short


	10. Ah shit, here we go again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii, a/n is back!!! I just lost motivation to continue this back then, but since it's holidays I can finally bring those idiots back ;)

Ultimate Memes

6:27 pm

Dizpear: sis!!!!!

SoldierWolf: You know you can just text me in private chat.

Dizpear: Nah i wanna say in hewe ÙwÚ

SoldierWolf: Fine, what is it?

Dizpear: I betted 123 dollaws on what you and @LesbianityGoBrr will stawt dating soon owu

LesbianityGoBrr: HA  
LesbianityGoBrr: BOLD OF YOU TO ASSUME WE ARE NOT DATING

BOYZ: Wait what-

Dizpear: :000000000000000000  
Dizpear: Y U DIDNT TOLD ME SISSSSSS

SoldierWolf: Because you are bitch.

NoShitSherlock: Understandable, have a nice day

Dizpear: aw :<

ChaoticBoi: Sayaka, Mukuro, congratulations!

VampireGothGirl: So we have two couples here now?

Cornhair: What means “two”?!

SoldierWolf: Yes, what does it mean?

LesbianityGoBrr: ^^^^

VampireGothGirl: Oops, looks like we forgot to announce that.  
VampireGothGirl: Me and Kyoko are dating to.

HornyPsycho: I just opened chat and I’m already drown in gayness  
HornyPsycho: You can’t even imagine how much I love this class 

ChaoticBoi: Sayaka, Mukuro, congrats!

Dizpear: Heck yea I won!!!!! :3

HornyPsycho: no <3  
HornyPsycho: Rules say what you have to predict who WILL start dating next!

Donut_Swimmer: I repeat that one last time  
Donut_Swimmer: WE HAVE N O R U L E S

HornyPsycho: WE SHOULD REEEEAAALY ADD 'EM!

Dizpear: no uwu   
Dizpear: btw I've won how many?

ChaoticBoi: 207 dollars 

VampireGothGirl: PARDON MOI W H A T D A F U K

Dizpear: HAHAHAHHA I M WICH  
Dizpear: EVEWYONE WHO PLACED THEIW BETS SHALL MEET ME AT DA GYM UWO

LesbianityGoBrr: What is happening here???????

NoShitSherlock: Celeste explain

VampireGothGirl: Actually you're pretty smart so you can help me. @HornyPsycho, add her

HornyPsycho: Oki-doki ;)

\----------------------------------------------------

Shippers squad

6:48

HornyPsycho added Kyoko Kirigiri  
HornyPsycho changed 1 nickname

DetectiveGf: What is this?  
DetectiveGf: Nevermind, I'll just scroll up

Thing2: Welcome to the Chaos (tm)

Thing1: Aight, third round!  
Thing1: Make your bets, idiots :)  
Thing1: Btw I'm adding rules :)))))))))))))))  
Thing1: 1 - everyone in this chat has to make a bet  
Thing1: 2 - Not less than 20 dollars, pEaSaNtS  
Thing1: 3 - do not tell people outside the chat about it  
Thing1: 4 - If someone wins 2 times, they will be blocked from participating   
Thing1: I'll place 25 dollars for ishimondo

Thing2: Same but I place 30 dollars

doNUTS: tbh idk at this point

GamerChild: Let's place on u n Sakura and tak 50/50

doNUTS: Deal. It'll be 101 dollar from me

GamerChild: And 99 from me

2Disreal: Hmm... I'll choose Soudam this time. Don't want to risk, so i'll place 20 dollars

Dizpear: Aoi you didn't just-  
Dizpear: Fine, I'll do it myself, BUT BETTAH  
Dizpear: 420 dollaws. Hagakuweon. 

doNUTS: Nice

GothGf: @DetectiveGf help me 

DetectiveGf: Fine, I will participate.  
DetectiveGf: Wait we don't even have "ships" left!

GothGf: You are actually right...

Thing1: I didn't programme that path yet-

Thing2: Idc, mb u'll choose Soudam?

DetectiveGf: Fine.

\---------------------------------------------------

Ultimate Memes

8:09 am

Dizpear: I want to cweate a killing game buuuut I stiiiiill don't hawe aaaall execuwutioooons :(((9((

SoldierWolf: Can you stop replacing every "r" with "w"

Dizpear: Nah my keyboawd is browoken  
Dizpear: All ovew "w"s awe just fow fuwun!!!1! :3

SharkTsundere: WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS ONLY NOW?????? 

Dizpear: Hewp, Kaz is twying to bweak in mah dowm!!!!

SharkTsundere: I WILL FRICKING KILL YA

Weedman: Did someone say anything aaaabbbbooouuuttt killing Junko?

SharkTsundere: yeah

Dizpear: Oh NO NOT U

Weedman: Soooooo you've chosen d e a t h =)

LesbianityGoBrr: RIP my almost-sister-in-law. Let's hope they'll give her a warm welcome in hell <3

SoldierWolf: ....or, at the very least, at hospital 

LesbianityGoBrr: Mb

Dizpear: THEYVE ALMOST DESTWOYED MY DOOW HELP

CornHair: Fine, I'll help

Dizpear: Woa, weally????? o_O

Cornhair: Yeah  
CornHair: But I'll help 'em, not ya

Dizpear: fuwuck

ChaoticBoi: I just saw what is happening in this chat. Can you stop trying to kill Junko? I was at biolab, and I'm on my way to the dorms to stop you

BOYZ: I an looking at this from nearby kitchen and it's hilarious

CornHair: WE BROKE THE DOOR!

SoldierWolf: GET HER!

SharkTsundere: We have no weapon!

BOYZ: MUKURO CAME OUT OF HER ROOM WITH AK-47!!!!!! AHAHAHAGGASJHJAGKS

ChaoticBoi: Stop!

Weedman: She locked herself in the bathroom 

BOYZ: GUYS TAKA IS ALMOST HERE

SoldierWolf: ...She jumped out of window

HornyPsycho: Wwell, that's oonly first floor

SharkTsundere: She fell into a pile of trash

BOYZ: That's still not bad

Cornhair: It was filled with scattered glass...

Emofurry: F

LesbianityGoBrr: F

VampireGoth: F

NoShitSherlock: F

BuffGurl: F

Donut_Swimmer: F

Weeb: F

UwUProgrammer: F

Simper_that_you: F

LuckyEgg: F


End file.
